Feche seus olhos, abra suas asas e voe
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Você acredita em anjos? :: SasuSaku :: Betado por Danipj :: ONE-SHOT :: Para Pripoquinha ::


.

.

○ **Feche seus olhos, abra suas asas e voe. ○**

_Você acredita em anjos? _

.

.

_A história que eu vou contar não se compara a um conto de fadas,__e nem se começa com um "Era Uma vez" , quem sabe um "Há alguns dias" ou "Há meio século". Você poderia ter olhado pela janela do seu quarto ontem e ter visto eles, jovens, adultos ou de idade avançada. Você pode olhar amanhã pela janela e encontrar eles sentados no banco da praça. Quem sabe se você olhar para o mar daqui a um século você os via?_

_Se ela é real? Claro que sim! Ela é real no mundo dos sonhos. _

.

.

○ **Sasuke Pov's ○**

Andava pelas ruas desertas a noite. Apenas a luz da lua e a brisa fresca de verão me acompanhavam. Tudo mudou desde que eu voltei para minha casa aqui em Konoha. Mas mudou mesmo. Estou com 22 anos, Naruto está a um passo de realizar o seu sonho de virar Hokage, mas continua sendo o mesmo idiota de sempre. Pelo menos ele se arranjou com a Hinata. Sinceramente não sei o que a líder de um dos maiores clãs do mundo viu naquele paspalho. Kakashi-sensei continua lendo o raio de seu livrinho hentai e a única novidade é que ele se casou com a Kurenai depois que o Asuma foi morto e assumiu a criança dela. Mas aquele pirralho é bem habilidoso... Detalhes. Neji, o rei do gelo, se derreteu todo pela kunoichi das armas, Tenten, e amanhã eu vou atazanar ele. Ino parou de correr atrás de mim. Mas começou a correr atrás do Kazekage. Coitado. O resto não precisa ser citado, pois já estão de bem com a vida, menos eu, acho que eu tô sobrando. Mas por último, o que quando eu soube quase não acreditei, foi a Sakura. Nos dia em que eles conseguiram nos resgatar, fomos pegos em uma emboscada da Akatsuki para pegar a Kyuubi do Naruto. Tivemos que conter o Naruto para que ele não libertasse mais caudas do que devia. Estávamos lutando na chuva, isso dificultava as coisas, mais nada que não pudesse ser contornado. O Akatsuki já avia sido derrotada, depois que eu matei Itachi eles ficaram mais reciosos em nos atacar, com muito esforço acabamos com eles. Quando o líder estava para dar o golpe final em Naruto, o que acontece? Sakura o empurra o último Akatsuki vivo para o abismo de água que tinha ali perto, salvando-nos da explosão que iria matar todos nós. Mais ele a puxou junto, fazendo com que fosse-mos lançados a metros com a força da explosão. Acordamos no dia seguinte, todos cansados e feridos, nos levantando aos poucos para que a ninja médica da equipe nos curasse, mas cadê ela? Ino que antes era a inimiga nº01 de Sakura correu para a borda do precipício se lembrando do que tinha acontecido. Todos foram à borda e constatamos. Nem o melhor ninja do mundo iria sobreviver a uma explosão como aquela em um abismo de águas fundas. Foi o fim dela. As águas batiam com força nas rochas afiadas, impossibilitando qualquer pessoa de salvamento. Ela tinha deixado de ser aquela menina irritante que ela já foi, melhorou em todos os sentidos. Falavam que ela ainda me amava, mais se gostava mesmo, sabia muito bem disfarçar, acredita que ela tentou me resgatar durante todo o tempo que eu estive treinando com Orochimaru? Isso sim é devoção, devo admitir. Mas depois dessa reviravolta, a vida continua. Depois de uma missão na qual eu acabei de chegar do país da Névoa, eu só quero tomar um longo banho e dormir muito.

_**Mansão Uchiha, 15/06/2008, 02h58min da madrugada.**_

Estava absorto de um sono bom e pesado até ouvir barulhos estranhos vindos da janela do meu quarto. Parecia que alguém do lado de fora jogava pedra, e o barulho estava acabando com meu sono. Tentei ignorar, mais parece que faziam isso de brincadeira ou não sabiam com quem estava lidando. Levantei aborrecido, xingando baixo o próximo morto da face da Terra, abro a janela de uma vez colocando a cara do lado de fora, não dando chances para pessoa fugir. Mais eu não vejo nada nem ninguém na rua. Fico lá durante mais alguns minutos para ver se acontecia alguma coisa. Nada. Mas passou uma brisa muito gelada para uma noite de verão, um cheiro de água salgada, quase uma brisa marítima. Que estranho. Mais por que eu to filosofando aqui nessa janela fria se a minha cama tá me chamando? Vou até ela e me jogo de vez, olho para o relógio do lado da minha cama, 03 e ponto da manhã. Logo eu desligo meus sentidos e vou para o mundo dos sonhos.

_**Campo de Treinamento do Time 07, 16/06/2008, 13h09min da tarde**_

- Sasuke, parece que você não dormiu bem essa noite. – Disse Naruto, vendo um companheiro de equipe que provavelmente estava com grandes olheiras.

- Cala a boca, idiota. – Digo com o meu famoso bom humor matinal.

- Que belo humor é esse Uchiha. – Pronunciou-se Sai com seu sorriso cínico desenhado em sua face esbranquiçada.

- Ninguém te perguntou nada Sai, onde está o Kakashi-sensei? – Falei.

- Atrasado. - Resmungou Naruto fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

- Vamos começar sem ele. – Pronunciou novamente Sai.

- Vamos, não estou a fim de esperar. – Vamos terminar com a conversa.

_**14h00min daquele mesmo dia, daquele mesmo lugar...**_

Kakashi já havia chegado para treinar seus alunos. Naruto treinava jutsus de vento com Kakashi para tentar aprimorar o Rasegan. Sai desenhava um dragão enquanto fazia outro para lutarem entre si e Sasuke estava treinando taijutsu em um tronco de árvore. Tudo estava relativamente calmo. Até um kunai passar raspando no meu braço. Olhei para os lados no mesmo instante, atento a tudo. Naruto e Kakashi não usavam kunai e nem Sai, de onde então pode ter saído essa kunai? Franzi o cenho em sinal de negação. Isso foi estranho demais para o meu gosto. Ativei o Sharigan e dei uma olhada ao redor. Sai continuava a fazer seus desenhos, enquanto Kakashi observava Naruto fazendo os Jutsus. Tinha algo perto do Naruto, mas não consegui distinguir, era como se fosse uma sombra. Fui chegando mais próximo dos dois e o vulto simplesmente se evanesceu no ar. Kakashi parece ter notado minha cara de preocupação e falou comigo.

- Sasuke, está tudo bem? Sua cara não é das melhores. – Disse o Sensei tirando os olhos por um instante do seu livrinho laranja, desativei o Sharigan.

- Né Sasuke-teme você ta muito estranho hoje. O que houve 'ttebayo?– Disse Naruto logo em seguida.

- Nada... Achei ter visto alguém estranho por aqui. – Falei em um tom desconfiado olhando novamente em volta.

Kakashi ficou alerta. O nosso campo de treinamento é meio afastado da vila, por isso corre risco de ser algum ninja rondando por aqui. Naruto ficou sério olhando atentamente tudo a sua volta. Sai chegou logo depois que viu todos reunidos e percebeu que tinha algo errado por aqui. Novamente aquela brisa gélida passou forte e cortante. Ouvimos barulho de passos correndo nas folhas secas meio longe. Aos pouco vinha chegando cada vez mais perto. Parecia uma mulher pelos passos leves. Ofegava bastante pelo que deu para ouvir. Seus passos ficaram próximo, muito próximos. Quando estava para chegar. Parou. Ativei o Sharigan junto com Kakashi, mais não tinha ninguém. Essa foi à coisa mais estranha que eu já presenciei.

- Que estranho 'ttebayo – Sussurrou Naruto saindo da posição de luta, mas apertando a kunai que havia acabado de pegar.

- Adivinhou sozinho, gênio? – Disse tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Isso não é hora de discutir. Não tem ninguém aqui e Tsunade-sama falou para todos tomarem cuidado, nossa área de treinamento é muito perigosa, e tem muito ninjas rondando a região. Faremos o seguinte: Se arranjem e vão dormir na casa um do outro, todos vocês. – Disse Kakashi saindo da posição de luta.

- O que? Você só pode estar brincando? – Eu disse, não acreditando nisso.

- Fui informado que está acontecendo coisas estranhas ao redor da vila, ouvi boatos que vários ninjas estão morrendo sem motivos aparentes. Tem alguém atrás da gente. Se alguém for atacar vocês, ficara mais difícil com três ninjas juntos não acham? – perguntou Kakashi. Ele fez uma pausa, como nem eu falei nada, ele continuou. – Caso encerrado. - Disse Kakashi, botando fim à 'discurção'

- FESTA DO PIJAMA 'TTEBAYO! – Gritou Naruto deixando gotas escorrendo no cenho de Kakashi e Sai e eu admirando como alguém consegue ser tão...

- Idiota... Vocês vão dormir na minha casa e nada de papo – Eu não quero dormir na casa de ninguém, se eles quiserem, venham dormir na minha.

- OOOBBBBAAAA! - Não preciso dizer quem fez isso não é?

- Pare de gritar Naruto-kun, que horas podemos ir para sua casa? – Tem horas que eu tenho que admitir que o Sai é a pessoa mais racional entre esses insanos.

- Às 19h e fim de papo –

- Então até lá! - Diz Naruto que saiu correndo cantarolando uma musiqueta retardada.

_**Mansão Uchiha, 19h00min daquele mesmo dia...**_

Estava lendo um bom livro, absorto em pensamentos, quando ouço o barulho estridente da campainha, olhei para o relógio e constatei. Seja quem for, Sai ou Naruto, sendo que o segundo eu duvido muito, é bem pontual. Deixei o livro de lado e fui atender a porta e dei de cara com uma figura branca que eu me pergunto se ele já ouviu falar em algo chamado sol? Aquele ponto amarelo que brilha e arde as cabeças até rachar o crânio?

- Olá Uchiha-san – Ele está ficando mais social.

- Entra e ponha suas coisas no sofá e vamos esperar o Naruto - Eu estou ficando mais ante-social do que já sou.

_**19h48min daquele mesmo dia...**_

- Se Naruto não chegar eu juro que mato ele – Digo depois de angustiantes e exatos 48minutos ao lado de um cara que também não acredita como a insignificância do homem pode chegar a tanto.

- Como a insignificância do homem pode chegar a tanto? – Esse cara ta lendo meus pensamentos? Credo.

- Eu vou lá bater nele. – Me levanto e vou para a porta para, literalmente, caçar a cabeça do Naruto e colocá-la em uma bandeja de prata e usá-la na minha estante como encosto para livros. Acho que viajei demais em meus devaneios. Quando abro a porta eu dou de cara com um Naruto com mais cara de idiota, se é que é possível. Roupa amassada e coraçõezinhos voando para todo lado. E impressão minha ou ele está com cheiro feminino de Jasmin impregnado na roupa? Não acredito que...

- Você estava aos amassos com alguém? – Eu já falei hoje que o Sai está lendo meus pensamentos?

- Hinata-chan...– Disse Naruto quase encharcando meu carpete de baba. Será que todos vão tirar o pé da jaca e eu vou continuar aqui na seca? Até o Naruto saiu dessa! Olha que estamos falando do N-a-r-u-t-o!

- Entra logo e para de enrolar – O besta estava com a namorada e se esqueceu de vir para cá? Besta.

_**Mansão Uchiha, 17/06/2008, 02h57min da madrugada...**_

Depois e vários baldes de baba e um Naruto irradiando corações pelo ar, conseguimos conter o "coração" do baka. Como pode ser? Até o Naruto tirou o pé da jaca e eu, o cara mais lindo de Konoha (**N/A: **Não! Ele não é egocêntrico ¬¬), não consigo uma namorada! Não que eu seja gay, mais nenhuma menina até agora me interessou. Quase nenhuma, Sakura estava com um corpo tão bonito...

Resolvemos que vamos dormir todos na sala, e bem arejado e espaçoso e da para três pessoas dormirem confortavelmente aqui. Sai estava perto da janela, acho que já está entregue ao mundo dos sonhos e perto do pé o colchão do Naruto. Falando nele, como um ser humano consegue fazer tanto barulho e continuar dormindo assim? Tenho pena de quem se casar com ele, isso se ele conseguir fazer esse feito histórico a humanidade. Será que o Sai está conseguindo dormir MESMO com esse ronco colossal e cavernoso a poucos metros de seu ouvido?

- Não estou conseguindo dormir com essa coisa roncando desse jeito, parece um motor de charrete velha. – Resmungou Sai se virando, ficando de barriga para cima e encarando o teto.

- Somos dois. – Respondi com minha voz um pouco arrastada por estar com sono. Ficamos mais alguns minutos em silêncio até a besta loira de Konoha da um ronco mais sonoro (Se possível) e acordando com a maior cara de bunda já vista.

- Nhee... Não to conseguindo dormir. - Como você espera dormir com um ronco desses em? Maldita hora que eles vieram dormir aqui.

- Sabe... Foi muito estranho o que aconteceu no campo de treinamento. – Comentou Sai.

- Quem será que estava lá em? – Disse Naruto não contendo a curiosidade.

- Se ele soubesse, não estaria perguntando você não acha? - Às vezes a burrice dele irrita sabia? Meus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo barulho da janela próxima a Sai se quebrar, ele teve que se esquivar para que os cacos não o atingissem. Naruto levantou espantado já em posição de luta, peguei minha kunai que sempre ponho de baixo do travesseiro como precaução. Nada, nem sinal de quem fez isso. Sai olhou pela janela procurando alguém na rua e não achou nada. Observei os cacos de vidro espalhados ao chão. É muito estranho, parece que a janela se quebrou sozinha, não havia pedra, tijolo, nada que pudesse ter quebrado. Olho dos lados e procuro Naruto, pelo que conheço dele, ele estaria falando pelos cotovelos agora, mas ele está estranhamente quieto.

Está com o olhar vidrado no corredor perto da sala que da acesso aos quartos. Seus olhos estavam arregalados fixavam em algum ponto que não estava no meu campo de visão. Estava estranhamente pálido e com a boca entreaberta, tremendo dos pés a cabeça.

- Naruto, você está bem? - Digo me aproximando dele e colocando a mão em seu ombro olhando para sua face esbranquiçada e tremula. Não ouve resposta. Ele levantou a mão que tremia para o corredor escuro, só iluminado por uma pequena janela à luz da lua. Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha respiração ficou descompassada. Não acreditava no que via, não queria acreditar.

- O que está acon... – Disse Sai se aproximando de nós e olhando para o corredor constatou o porquê de nosso pavor.

_**Ela.**_

- Sa-Sa-kura-a? – A voz de Naruto saiu tremida. Ela estava ali, na nossa frente. Viva, como? Não faço a mínima idéia, e incrível. Improvável. _Impossível._

- Sakura... – Sussurrou Naruto novamente, com lágrimas nos olhos estampando um grande sorriso. Correu até ela gritando seu nome de braços estendidos para abraçá-la. Ela continuava ali, parada. Estática. Não se mexia e nem parecia... Respirar. Naruto pulou para dar um grande abraço nela.

_Ele a atravessou._

Sai colocou a mão na parede e tremia com os olhos arregalados, isso era demais até para ele. Naruto, estatelado ao chão, olhou novamente a figura da Sakura na qual me fitava, sem piscar. Naruto se arrastava para mais longe dela amendrontado. Não conseguia me mexer, fiquei sem ação. Minha garganta está seca e o ar está escapando de meus pulmões. Ela está se aproximando, cada vez mais. Sem piscar ou fazer barulho com seus passos, parece flutuar. Está a poucos centímetros de mim, posso ver com mais clareza seus traços. Seus cabelos rosáceos estão desembrenhados e sua pele está pálida demais para alguém viva. Não sentia sua respiração, mesmo estando perto de mim. Isso me apavora. Ela leva sua mão até meu rosto e acaricia levemente, com uma rosa branca enlaçada nos dedos. Sinto seu toque, leve como água, e gelado como gelo. Ela chega perto de meu ouvido com sua mão ainda em meu rosto me causando arrepios na base da espinha. Sussurrando só para mim ouvir, ela fala em tom suplicante, como se estivesse sofrendo.

- Venha até mim... - Ela diz baixo, depois minha cabeça gira, meus sentidos se apagam e eu perco a força que me mantém de pé. Desabo aos seus pés e depois tudo fica escuro.

_**Mansão Uchiha, 17/06/2008, 03h00min da madrugada**_

Escancaro os olhos suando frio. Sento-me e olho em volta. Estou deitado no colchão na sala, perto da janela repousava Sai e perto dele Naruto roncava alto e babava o travesseiro. Isso então passou de um sonho? Suspiro aliviado. Foi só um pesadelo. Vou até a cozinha pegar um copo de leite, costume no qual eu peguei depois de treinar com Orochimaru, já que o leite evita que o veneno das cobras se misture com o sangue e cause algum dano. Passo por eles e rumo à cozinha. Pego o copo no armário e vou à geladeira, pego o leite e ponho no copo. Depois de devolver o leite de volta ao seu lugar, fico bebericando aos poucos o leite, sentindo seu gosto neutro na minha boca. Perdido em pensamentos, vagueio meus olhos pela extensão da cozinha. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao máximo e deixo o copo que estava em minha mão escorregar, se espatifando e sujando o chão de cacos de vidro e leite. Essa era a rosa que estava na mão de Sakura no sonho. Uma rosa brancaencima da mesa esquecida.

Sonho ou pesadelo?

Novamente, sinto aquela brisa marítimaigual a que eu senti a alguns dias atrás, idênticos a que eu senti quando olhei no precipício que foi o túmulo de Sakura. Por que suas lembranças me atormentam? Esqueço totalmente do copo ao chão e vou me deitar. Tenho que colocar meus pensamentos em ordem antes que eu enlouqueça...

_**02 Dias depois...19/06/2008**_

Com mais freqüência eu venho tendo esses sonhos estranhos com ela. Venho notado que quando o relógio bate as 03h da manhã eu me levanto e não consigo dormir. Cada vez mais me sinto incomodado com esses sonhos que me fazem lembrar ela, de seu rosto e de seus sorrisos. Será que estou... Não. Ela já morreu, por que eu estaria amando ela, _agora_?

_**20/06/2008**_

Coloquei a rosa que achei em cima da mesa na gaveta. Todo noite a pego e contemplo em momentos de insônia. Tão branca como sua pele, tão cheirosa quanto ela. Não quero admitir para mim mesmo que preciso dela, ela se foi para nunca mais. Mais_ nunca _é muito tempo não acha?

_**21/06/2008**_

Cada vez mais estou pensando na kunoichi de cabelos rosáceos. À noite, sinto seu cheiro na minha cama. Um perfume suave de cerejeira exala a noite inteira, como se estivesse lá, ao meu lado, vigiando meus sonhos. Quando abro os olhos, não vejo nada nem ninguém. Às vezes, tenho a esperança que tudo isso não está acontecendo, e que ela vai estar ao meu lado. Mais não. E só um sonho. Só um sonho... Só um sonho... Só.

_**22/06/2008**_

Hoje sonhei algo novo. Foi tão real que podia jurar que aconteceu. Estava na minha casa, sentado no parapeito da janela olhando a vila. Depois de algum tempo, no alto do prédio da Hokage, eu vejo um anjo, muito parecida com você, tenho que admitir. Mais o único detalhe que diferencia são os olhos. Negros. Tão familiares. Tenho a certeza que já os vi em algum lugar...

_**23/06/2008**_

Novamente, um sonho relacionado com você. Dessa vez, eu estava em uma praia à noite, estava chovendo muito, eu corria em direção a um casebre de madeira com algumas conchas de enfeite, o sonho não estava nítido, mais eu pude ver que um senhor abrira a porta, ele tinha seus olhos. Vi novamente a menina dos olhos negros. Eles são tão familiares. O senhor tinha se transformado em um jovem. O que está acontecendo comigo?

_**24/06/2008**_

Você estava usando uma pulseira prateadacom uma pedra com dois pingentes, um de esmeralda e um de ônix. Voava segurando a minha mão. Eu sentia seu toque delicado, uma onda de felicidade encobriu meu corpo. Fiquei feliz em te ver. Você dizia que tinha ganhado essa pulseira de sua mãe, ainda pequena, para te dar sorte.

_**Que dia? Ontem, hoje ou amanhã? Nunca saberemos.**_

Depois de alguns minutos de insônia, cochilei a beira do sofá da sala com a rosa, na qual misteriosamente não murchou, na mão. Sonhei. Depois de muito tempo sonhei e não tive pesadelos, sonhei com você.

Estava lá, no mesmo precipício onde você caiu, contemplando ao longe a alvorada, sentindo aquela brisa marítimaque estou me acostumando. O sol foi se pondo ao longe, tirando a luz do dia, e trazendo o esplendor dar estrelas. As ondas batiam no rochedo, fazendo um forte barulho. Quando as estrelas tomavam conta do céu acompanhadas da luz forte da lua, me virei para ir embora, senti o coração batendo cada vez mais forte. Do outro lado do rochedo, havia uma casa simples. Feita de madeira e com algumas conchas nos lados, dando um toque pequeno e bonito a casa na qual dava para se ver claramente pela janela aberta, um senhor de idade avançada, caminhando com dificuldade de um lado para o outro conversando com alguém que não estava no seu campo de visão. Senti tentado a ir lá, bater na porta e ver se ele viu alguém perdido ou até, mesmo que isso doa profundamente, um corpo de alguém. Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar esses pensamentos mórbidos. Mais algo me diz que eu tenho que ir lá, meus sentidos apitam furiosamente com essa idéia. Eu estava com a rosa brancaque você me deu, olhei novamente para ela, qual foi à surpresa? Ela se evanesceu no ar, se formando uma rosa vermelha,quase rosada. Sorri. Isso era um sinal, só podia ser. Coloquei a rosa no solo rochoso e pulei entre a vegetação para chegar mais rápido a casa lá em baixo. O que eu não cheguei a ver uma forte luz jorrar da rosa e se transformar em uma jovem que aparentava ter 13 anos, cabelos compridos e lisos em um tom rosa escuro cortados em um corte perfeitamente reto, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, com uma franja que tampava totalmente seu olho direito, estava vestida de um kimono branco de mangas longas que arrastavam ao chão com uma faixa grande de cor vermelho sangue presa na cintura segurando uma rosa branca e uma vermelhaem mãos. Seus olhos estavam ocultos pela franja e pela escuridão que cobria o mar. Jogou as rosas ao mar vendo as mesmas se despedaçarem e se evanescerem sem suas pétalas. Olhou para o céu, deixando a mostra seus olhos negros, com um sorriso fino brincando em seus lábios e dissendo para si mesma;

-Meu trabalho aqui já acabou. – Disse ela olhando para o alto com os olhos perdidos entre as estrelas, sentou-se na beirada do precipício abrindo suas asas brancas, antes ocultadas pelo kimono, estendendo os braços apreciando a brisa marítima no qual me mandava os sinais na calada da noite.

Chegando lá em baixo, avistei a casa. Corri depressa, com forças que eu não achei que tinha mais. Parei na metade do caminho. Se você não estivesse lá? Engoli seco e mordisquei o lábio inferior. Estava receoso em bater na porta e receber um "desculpe, não vi ninguém por aqui". Novamente a brisa gélida passou por mim, olhei de relance ao rochedo e contemplei a imagem de um anjo olhando para mim. Ela fazia gestos com as mãos para que eu fosse a casa. Com um gesto mais brusco, a brisa voltou a cortar o ar com seus ventos congelantes. Era ela que fazia essa brisa marítima. A olhei. Ela pareceu entender. Virei-me e com passos lentos fui até a casa. Bati três vezes na porta, contando os segundos que a meu ver, pareciam séculos. Atendeu a porta um senhor bem velho, que andava encurvado que não chegava aos meus ombros com rugas espalhadas pelo rosto e profundos olhos verde oliva. Eu abri a boca para falar, mais fui interrompido pela voz arrastada do senhor a minha frente.

- Eu estava te esperando... Sasuke. – Disse sorrindo levemente.

- Como sabe meu nome? – Perguntei menos friamente que conseguia.

- Há coisas que eu sei que mudariam o mundo. – Disse ele, dando passagem para que eu entrasse. Hesitante, entrei e observei o cômodo. Uma mesa de madeira com duas xícaras de chá em cima dela com as cadeiras fora do lugar, uma janela do lado direito que me possibilitou ver o que tinha na casa, uma grande estante de livros e uma cama. Foram as únicas coisas que tinha na casa, estranhei. Como minha curiosidade foi maior, perguntei;

- Onde estão seus móveis? – Disse me sentando em uma das cadeiras oferecidas por ele.

- Onde estão os seus? – Rebateu minha pergunta com outra.

- Os meus? Na minha casa, só estou aqui de passagem. – Disse franzindo levemente o cenho.

- Eu também... As pessoas que se apegam tanto a coisas fúteis que esquecem as pequenas alegrias, esperando a grande felicidade. – Disse solenemente. Olhei para ele. Via em seus olhos, a inocência de uma criança e a sabedoria de um mago. Olhei para outro ponto do cômodo, desviando minha atenção dele. Refleti suas palavras. Se eu tivesse me apegado ao amor e não ao ódio da vingança, será que teria sido diferente? Nunca vou saber. Não posso voltar no tempo para responder.

- Procure-a aqui de novo. – Sua voz saiu mais forte, mais nova. Olhei para ele e não vi mais aquele velho que estava na minha frente. Vi outro jovem que aparentava ter 13 ou 14 anos, pela branca, cabelos negros com duas mechas escorrendo ao lado do rosto com a parte de trás repicada e rebelde. Mais os olhos continuam os mesmos.

- A sempre uma chance para o amor não acha? – Falou uma voz atrás de mim, me virei e vi o anjo que estava no rochedo da praia. Olhei para eles, Eles foram meus anjos protetores, me mostraram o caminho certo a seguir. _Meus anjos._

- Feche seus olhos, abra suas asas... – Disse ele se levantando e olhando com bondade em seus olhos. Minha visão foi ficando cada vez mais turva, sentia que ia desmaiar, mais consegui ouvir pela última vez a voz melodiosa dessa menina tão misteriosa.

- ...e voe. – Sussurrou ela completando o que ele falou, perdi meus sentidos. Desmaiei.

_**Mansão Uchiha, Não se sabe o dia, não se sabe a hora, seu corpo não saiu do lugar, mas sua mente vagou pelo mundo.**_

Abri novamente os meus olhos. Observo o teto da sala branco sem nenhum detalhe contrastante. Foi um sinal. Será mesmo? Estou muito confuso com tudo isso. Um sonho normal? Não, nunca tive sonhos assim. O que era aquilo afinal? Preciso espairecer, preciso de um sinal claro, acho que vou enlouquecer. Sento-me na janela de meu quarto, onde tenho uma boa visão das ruas desérticas do Bairro Uchiha. A lua brilhava na imensidão escura do céu noturno, iluminando a cidade. Vago meu olhar por entre as várias casas e alguns prédios procurando o seu olhar, nem que seja por um segundo. Incrível como minha vida mudou. Antes eu mal se lembrava de você, hoje em dia me sufoca cada vez que lembro que está longe. Nunca pensei que precisaria de alguém como eu preciso de você agora. Meus sonhos sempre relacionados a você, seus olhos verdes límpidos de qualquer maldade, mesmo sofrido tantas mágoas no passado, sempre com um brilho inocente no olhar. Nunca achei alguém assim. Queria provar o sabor de seus lábios, afanar seus cabelos, acariciar sua face. Ter você. Fecho os olhos imaginando onde você estaria agora.

Vagarosamente vou abrindo e voltando meu olhar perdido pela extensão da cidade e avisto algo que faz meus olhos quererem saltar pelas órbitas. No alto do prédio da Hokage a mesma menina do sonho, com seus cabelos rosáceos e os mesmo olhos negros alegres. Seu kimono branco com sakura's desenhadas delicadamente em vermelho balançava com sincronia com a brisa marítimaque surge do nada. Seus cabelos rosa estavam soltos e acompanhavam a ritmo do vento, soltando algumas penas de suas gigantes asas brancas. Ela sorria para mim. Levantei-me de súbito. Agora é minha vez. Esse foi meu sinal verde. Sorri e corri em direção ao meu quarto para preparar minha mochila, afinal. Eu vou ao encontro da minha felicidade ou não? A menina misteriosa sorri. Suas asas se fechavam, cobrindo seu corpo com suas penas dançavam ao seu redor, fazendo-a evanescer no ar com uma nuvem de magia.

_**O local? Seu coração. O dia? Esse segundo. A hora? A mesma de ontem, anteontem, há meio século ou milênio.**_

Sozinho e com pressa. Corria o máximo que minhas pernas agüentavam. O suor encharcava minhas vestes. Chovia como no dia em que te perdi. Chove como o dia em que voute encontrar. Não me importava com o mundo a minha volta. Só me importava você a minha frente. A floresta escura dificultava a visão e atrapalhava o caminho, cuja chuva formava uma verdadeira lama que me sujava dos pés a cabeça. Mais a frente vejo o rochedo e o precipício de águas azuis-esverdeadas, cuja mesma estava agitada. Nesse rochedo, tantas lembranças cravadas a faca nesse simples pedaço colossal de pedra. Chego à beirada do precipício e olho para baixo. Como ela saiu daqui viva? Há perguntas que nunca serão respondidas ou respostas que nunca terão sua pergunta feita, mais isso é algo muito enigmático pra mim. Olho para meu lado direito. Está ali. A mesma casa. Os mesmo detalhes. Sinto algo no meu pé, olho para baixo com a visão pouco turva pela chuva que caia incessante nas minhas costas e vejo duas rosas, uma branca e uma vermelha, presas por uma pulseira prateada delicada com dois pingentes, um de esmeralda e outro de ônix. Agachei-me para ver melhor a pequena e delicada pulseira. Peguei e me levantei, olhei para o mar e joguei as rosas e coloquei a pulseira no bolso e rumo em direção da casa com passos largos. Depois de descer por entre a relva, corro pela areia molhada e chego à casa que está com a porta entre aberta. Abrindo vagarosamente a porta e te encontro com um dos mais belos sorrisos do mundo.

.

.

- • -

.

.

_**Cinco anos depois, nesse mesmo local.**_

A brisa marítimaesvoaçava meus cabelos rebeldes trazendo a maresia do mar sobre o abismo de águas calmas. Hoje com 27 anos, não tenho mais o que reclamar da vida. Depois de tantos trancos e barrancos, continuo vivendo-a. Reformei a casa deixando-a bela.

Quando a encontrei acabando de acordar, dizia ela que tinha sonhado comigo, que não se lembrava de nada. Melhor assim.

Esse é um lugar preferido nessa praia, onde posso observar as pequenas ondas que se chocam com a areia da praia e o por do sol todos os dias. A história que eu contei aconteceu realmente. Vivi esses dias angustiantes sem ela, tendo a visão dessas crianças anjos que cuidaram de mim a cada passo que dei, vigiando-me. Seus nomes são Mizu, que significa água, de onde Sakura conseguiu sair viva, e Tentshi, que significa anjo. Como eu soube? Como não saber o nome de meus filhos não acha?

Uchiha Mizu, menina alegre de cabelos rosáceos e belos olhos negros.

Uchiha Tentshi, menino bondoso de cabelos negros e olhos esmeraldinos.

Quando nasceram, eu me perguntei se eles foram meus anjos, se já sabiam de mim antes mesmo de nascer. Nunca saberei, o céu esconde muitos enigmas e segredos por entre essa imensidão azul-anil.

- Querido, o almoço está pronto. – Ouso a voz melodiosa de minha flor, Sakura. Que está sempre com aquele belo sorriso estampado em seus tentadores lábios.

- Já vou minha flor. – Digo dando um de meus sorrisos a dona do meu coração, no qual eu descobri ter um.

Olho de soslaio para a praia e vejo meus filhos com 10 anos, treinando a arte ninja com maestria, de vez em quando, dando gostosas gargalhadas.

Sorri. Não poderia estar melhor.

.

.

.

_A cada passo que você der;_

_A cada lágrima rolada de seu olhar;_

_Cada palavra dita á escuridão do mar;_

_Saiba que estarei ali, ao seu lado;_

_Como um anjo a te guardar;_

_Vigiando seus passos, te alertando do perigo;_

_Acalentar-lhe nos braços à noite;_

_Beijar-lhe a face bela, banhada a luz da lua;_

_A única testemunha de nossas noites de amor;_

_De dia, de tarde ou de noite;_

_Em qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar;_

_Estarei a te vigiar;_

_Venha comigo, voar pelo ar;_

_Brincar no mar;_

_Se você quiser, eu lhe busco estrelas;_

_Embrulho-te a lua;_

_Beija-me os lábios, deslize suas mãos em meus cabelos;_

_Arranca-me a calma;_

_Chegue ao centro de minha alma._

_Leve-me ao paraíso;_

_Saiba que sempre estarei contigo;_

_Venha bailar comigo, em noites escuras, a luz da lua;_

_Mostre, a mim, poesias sem fim;_

_Voe pelo céu noturno, bata suas asas, ponha-se a voar;_

_Somos todos anjos, a sonhar;_

_Você acredita em anjos?_

_Estão em qualquer lugar;_

_Venha até mim, embalados em um amor..._

_... Sem fim._

_**Kono kizuna o shinjuyou. Kowagaranaide, zuttoanata no soba ni iru kara.**_

**Acredite nesse laço. Não tenha medo, porque sempre estarei ao seu lado.**

- O W A R I -

- • -

Gostou da poesia? É minha! Ponham os créditos se pegar. :D

Não gostou? Gomenasai, tentarei fazer melhor da próxima. x.x

Presentinho (No qual achei que ela merecia melhor ¬¬) para a grande autora _**integrante T.B.G **_

8D

Eu _**ainda**_ quero reviews. ù.ú/


End file.
